Sasuke VS Adam Taurus
Sasuke VS Adam Taurus is SSS42X2's 25th DBX and 10th of Season 2. It features Sasuke Uchiha of the Naruto franchise and Adam Taurus of RWBY. Description Naruto VS RWBY! Which swordsman who sided with evil and wanted revenge on someone close to them will walk to fight another day? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Preparing For War) The White Fang were scouting a nearby forest for a nearby artifact, but to little success. The leader, Adam Taurus, went on and found the artifact and walked to it, but he was hit in the back of the head with a rock. He turned around and saw a man with a rock in his hand, Sasuke Uchiha. (Cue Sasuke's Theme - Naruto) Sasuke: You're powerful, I see it in your eyes. Adam replied by taking out his blade. Adam: Who are you? Sasuke: Your worst nightmare. (Cue My Pride - Anarchy Reigns) Adam just went in and attack Sasuke, but he simply countered with a swing of his own blade as they clashed and stepped back. Adam: If you have a death wish, so be it. Sasuke: Someone like you could never stop me. Sharingan! Phase: Red Drippings! HERE WE GOOO! Sasuke runs at Adam and starts attacking with sword swings, but Adam blocks all of the slashes with his own blade until Sasuke jumps back. Sasuke: Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu! He breathes out a giant flame in front of Adam, who jumps out of the way and attacks Sasuke with a nasty combo before kicking him down. Sasuke then raised his head. Sasuke: Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu! He breathes three fireballs that burn Adam and knocks him down. Sasuke then kicks Adam into the air and performs the Lion's Barrage. Sasuke then gets up and strikes Adam with a thunder bolt, using Kirin. Sasuke: With the thunder clap, begone. (Cut Music) Thunder clouds release lightning bolts that strike Adam and electrocutes him. Sasuke looks at him and walks away until he sees a red light from behind. It was Adam who got up in a fit of rage and bloodlust. Adam: I'll kill you! You will see the superiority of the Faunus! (Cue Scorched Feathers - Kid Icarus: Uprising) Sasuke was blindsighted and was attacked by an enraged Adam who slashed with all of his power and badly wounded Sasuke, leaving scars all over his body. Adam jumps back and grabs his rifle, shooting at an injured Sasuke to make sure he couldn't move, as Adam goes in for the final blow. Adam: Die! Sasuke: Amaterasu! A black flame surrounded Adam and engulfed the forest into smoldering ashes. Adam then powered out of the black flames and sees Sasuke being struck by a lightning bolt. (Cue Kokuten - Naruto Shippuden) Adam watches out in shock as Sasuke slowly walks to him, but Adam grabs his rifle and starts shooting, but Sasuke cuts each bullet clean as they explode from behind. Adam then rushed at Sasuke, who simply grabbed Adam's blade and smashed it in his hand, leaving the Faunus in shock. Sasuke then slowly slashed Adam with everything that he had left. He then attacked all of his pressure points, leaving Adam helpless. Sasuke then jumped back and started electrocuting his hand and started running straight at Adam. Sasuke: Chidori! (Cut Music) The attack pierced through Adam's chest as Sasuke grabbed his heart and crushed it. He then grabbed his sword and slashed upward, causing Adam's head, neck, and chest to be cut and fall to the floor. Sasuke then burns the body and disappears, leaving the White Fang soldiers to look upon their fallen leader. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:DBXs with Music Category:Anime/Manga vs Internet Shows themed DBXs Category:RWBY vs Naruto themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX Fights